


Favorite Things

by Branch_823



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch_823/pseuds/Branch_823
Summary: A look at Craig and Tweek's relationship.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Craig and Tweek are both 17.

Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak were a random match. The Asian girls of their school drew them together, with everyone assuming that the tall and stoic raven-head and the short and twitchy blond were actually together. This forced the two into a pressured, stressful situation that required them to play along. It also caused them to pretty much bond with each other, which led into Craig suggesting that the two stage a break-up, something that Tweek was more than happy to go with.

As they went through with the plan, Craig was unconvincing, as expected from someone as stoic as him. Tweek managed to unexpectedly blow him out of the water by being confrontational and emotional to the point where he made himself cry (and when all was said and done, congratulating himself on managing to nail his performance on the fly). Craig was taken aback at the amount of range that Tweek managed to pull off, but at the same time was upset that Tweek was taking the scenario too seriously. 

The town of South Park was upset that Craig and Tweek were “broken up”, so the two agreed with each other that it’s best if they ended up together to make the town happy again. Since then, they’ve managed to blossom into a legitimate relationship, to the point where Craig was calling Tweek typical pet names like “honey” and “babe”. This led to Craig’s challenge, trying to calm down an increasingly stressed and paranoid Tweek. It was pretty hard for him to express his emotions, so this wasn’t easy for him, and it got to the point where Craig suddenly blew up at him for not knowing what he wanted.

A while later, he reconciled with Tweek, apologizing for his sudden outburst, and got him to open up about his feelings. As soon as Tweek got his feelings out in the open, he felt pretty calm and relieved for the first time in his life. They went on to maintain a pretty healthy relationship, but it hit a speed bump when it came to ownership of one of Craig’s guinea pigs, and it took a couple’s therapy session for them to come back together. However, Craig started shutting himself off from Tweek, causing the latter to briefly go back to his anxious state, worrying about him. It took Craig confessing that he needed some time to himself once in a while for them to meld again.

Their relationship may have had a few downs, but Craig and Tweek found ways to get more ups in them.


	2. Chapter 2

When it came to their first private time together, Craig and Tweek were hesitant and nervous. But after Tweek opened up to Craig, he went on to kiss him for the first time. Craig was taken by surprise, but several seconds later, he reciprocated the kiss, and it led into a brief make-out session. The two were left nearly breathless, and feeling a lot better afterwards.

After their couple’s therapy session, it was Tweek’s turn to initiate a make-out session. This time around, Tweek had one question to ask Craig.

“Can I touch your penis?”

“Yes. You may touch it.”

Tweek slipped a hand down Craig’s pants, lightly gasping as he grabbed his member, which felt pretty large. As if he read his mind, Craig said, “You can pull them down if you want, to get a better look at my penis.”

Tweek obliged, and he was right, as Craig’s erection was about seven inches in length--therefore, it was pretty damn large. Not only was it thick, with the tip of Craig’s penis slightly visible, but he also had excessive pubic hair, which was a trait that Craig and his mother no doubt shared. (Yes, Tweek witnessed that anonymous, particular video, and he was pretty impressed.)

“Jesus,” Tweek exclaimed softly as he pumped Craig.

“Mmm, I’m glad you like it,” Craig moaned. “I wanna see yours too.”

“Sure, but just so you know, I’m not as big as you are.”

“That’s okay, I love you regardless of how big yours is.”

Tweek laughed as he pulled down his pants and green briefs. His erection was over six inches long, which was pretty average and something that Tweek was more than happy with. He also had less thick foreskin than Craig, with the tip of his penis also visible, and like Craig, he also had a bush--a dark blond one which, also like Craig, looked like it could use a trimming.

“It's not too bad,” Craig said, taking Tweek’s dick in his hand. They both kissed as they masturbated each other, and Craig had a question of his own to ask Tweek.

“Can I take a gander at your asshole?”

“Of course you can. I’m all yours, man.”

Tweek turned around and was face down on the bed, with his ass up in the air as Craig spread it, exposing his pink anus and getting pretty entranced by it. Either he had it bleached or it was really that pink, but it didn’t matter to Craig. 

“It’s beautiful,” Craig said.

“Thanks.”

Craig leaned forward to lick a slow line across Tweek’s hole, making him gasp. Craig licked further, grabbing Tweek’s butt as he feasted upon it, making Tweek salivate and bite his bottom lip while moaning up a storm.

When Craig was done, he had one last question to ask. “Can I fuck you?”

“Only if you use a condom.”

“Of course I’ll use a condom. What do you take me for?”

“Nothing. I’m just reminding you to use one.”

Craig got a condom packet from Tweek’s drawer, then unwrapped it and slid it on his cock. He got behind Tweek and aligned his pre-lubricated tip against his entrance. 

“Okay, I want you to relax,” Craig said. “You don’t want this to hurt like a bitch, right?”

“Right.”

As Craig gently pushed inside Tweek, the latter seethed and groaned as he did his best to relax. It was painful, yes, and considering that Craig was huge, it was a little difficult for him to fully relax. But once Craig was able to completely fit inside him, he was able to fully relax.

“Ohh, fuck me, Craig,” Tweek whispered.

“Say that again?”

“Craig, can you please fuck me?”

“Yes, I can do that, baby.”

With that, Craig proceeded to stuff himself deep inside of him. The room was now filled with Tweek’s moans, huffs, and swears, along with Craig’s bed creaking and skin thrusting against skin. Craig felt his load coming, and he clenched his teeth as he moaned Tweek’s name. He tightly shut his eyes and grunted hard. Tweek felt Craig’s cock pulsating through his prostate, causing him to shoot a messy load all over his bed.

Craig pulled out of Tweek, disposed of his used condom, and went to kiss Tweek once more.

“Craig?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“So do I, honey. I love you so very, very much. You know that, right?”

“I always will know that.”

After losing their v-cards to each other, Craig and Tweek both realized that their foreplay sessions that preceded their moment always will be their favorite things to do with each other. 


End file.
